1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a unit pixel array and an image sensor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that transforms incident light to an electric signal. A charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor are widely used. Generally, incident light reaches a target unit pixel after passing through a micro lens and a color filter in the image sensor.